


too much of a coward to admit when he's in need

by fledgeling



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: + LOTS of New Dream, ALso LANce bc they are my Sons, Drabble Series, F/M, Gen, also might contain one-shots, feat ur swashbuckling handsome rouge, if its ur cup of tea, just ur daily dose of some fluff and angst, now including AUs, once in a blue moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledgeling/pseuds/fledgeling
Summary: drabble/one-shot series feat. Eugene!doesnt necessarily contain spoilers but may change in the future! (ill be leaving warnings in the chapter notes if it has any kind of spoiler for an episode)Latest Chapter; lifeHis head had a lot of interesting ways to shove reminders of who he was onto his face, and that included dreams of talking to himself, in the tower.





	1. elegiac

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO HAVE U WATCHED SEASON 2 YET BC I HAVE AND ITS GRATIFYING MY NEW DREAM FEELS I LITERALLY THREW MY PILLOW ON THE FLOOR A BUNCH OF TIMES BC TANGLED CREW HOW CAN YOU DO THIS
> 
> anyways!! ive been wanting to write abt these nerds for a while esp. eugene bc he's a bab and also bc i rlly love doing character studies <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of getting ready for their departure, Eugene ponders about marriage, in four am in the morning.

Marriage, a funny thing, something eternal, a promise, a very strange ritual that he grew to think about, in his off days.

Okay, so maybe ‘off day’ was kind of the wrong word, prepping for the certain journey that led ahead of them, knowing Rapunzel would _finally_ be able to explore the world she always dreamed about would be an amazing thing to watch, at least, that’s what Eugene wanted it to be all about. If you weren't to account the fact that a 14 year old had committed treason and black rocks have been destroying Old Corona then everything would've been a breeze.

He never did really like to put things in a serious light, but there were days where one could not just ignore the blatant atmosphere of importance. As someone who had to steal from a young age, he knew that, even Lance knew that, but apparently, it never grew enough on the latter’s mind to be remembered that often, and he thinks, _wishes_ , sometimes, that he had that kind of naivety.

The flame in his fireplace crackles, and Eugene is reminded of the small, red box in his hands. He opens it up and stares unblinking at the ring placed carefully in the middle. It’s not the first time he’s done this; inevitably, someone could probably barge in on him, blank-faced and somewhat wistful, staring off into space, in his own reverie. It doesn’t happen much when he is around people, but when he was alone and not patrolling the castle halls, it left him thinking of stuff, stuff like hopes and dreams he had never put much thought into, a time before he met her, but really, they were mostly about Rapunzel herself, and, of course, the ring he now held with his fingers.

There never seemed to be a right time to propose, the last time he had done it, it had not ended well. He pictures Rapunzel’s face, on that day, when he had smiled with warmth and honesty and innocence, when it had not dawned on him; the possibility of his princess running out of the room once he had made his proposal. He had suspected a bit of rejection, of course, but he did not suspect the downfall of emotions going on inside Rapunzel’s mind. Sometimes he could never understand her, she was an enigma of a human being, and even if that was part of why he loved her so much, Eugene wanted to know her more. There was always something new to learn every day, and he wanted to know every little thing about her for as long as he lives.

He hears an owl hoot, he figures it wasn't Cassandra’s owl though, that bird could probably steal the whole of the castles treasures in one night without anyone hearing a thing. And so he looks towards his window, just as a gust of cold wind blows into his room. The sky looked lighter.

Eugene tightens his grip on the covers of his bed and shivers. It wouldn’t take long before dawn would set in, wouldn’t take long before they all ventured outside Corona, and he would be able to look at the world in ways he hadn’t seen before, he would be able to see everything in Rapunzel’s eyes, and that was _so_ much better than with Flynn Rider’s. 

It was time for them to leave the palace, and he had an inkling that they’d be in quite a wild ride yet. Maybe it was time to try again.

Kind of risky, he thinks, as he rolls the ring around the palms of his hand one last time before putting it back inside the box and tucking it into his shirt. There is brighter light by his window now, and he watches as orange mixes with black and blue. They looked kind of bland, but he can’t help but wonder, on how Blondie would no doubt convince him, that they looked like soft cotton candy sprinkled with sparkling powdered sugars and lights.


	2. hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a word he doesn't usually describe himself with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these drabbles have the times all over the place so i hope you dont mind if i just , Dont post it in chronological order lol

Everyone has heard of the story here and there, about how princes save the princesses and become the hero of the day. They were the noble, courageous men responsible of stealing the girl’s heart and sweeping them off their feet the moment they swoop in to rescue them from whatever threat that was in front of their noses.

Eugene doesn’t think he is one of those ‘heroes’, well, sure he had the qualities, dashingly handsome? Check. Strong muscles and high athletic ability? Check. Done something like save someone’s life, _and_ , if he may add, dying in the process and coming right back up? Check.

There was no one else more deserving than him, or so it is what kids in the orphanage would say. Of course, at one point in his life, he thought heroes were people who could solve any problem, they were people who weren't afraid of the world, people who were brave enough to challenge it. That was orphan Eugene’s version of a hero, probably the same for Flynn Rider. But it was different now, for him, it didn't matter that he was a hero or not, actually, if you asked him he might jokingly say it was the other way around.

Rapunzel had saved him plenty of times, in those short days, when he was only Flynn Rider, a thief, and she was only Rapunzel, a girl who had left her tower, and accompanying them, a frog, and a horse. A very weird bunch, he supposed, but he desired the simpleness of all that. Maybe if she hadn't figured out that she was the lost princess they’d be out there, doing things, adventuring, running, exploring; without a single clue that two parents were back waiting at the castle, _her_ castle, some day. If that _did_ happen though, it’d be wrong, for he knew for a fact that it would've been ridiculous if Rapunzel hadn't found out, there was always a twinkle of intelligence in her eyes, and she’d keep that intelligence as she leads her kingdom.

As for him, he’d stick around, definitely, because you can’t just take back dying words, of course, and unfortunately for those who didn't particularly like Flynn Rider, he was here to stay. Hey, at least he was going by Eugene now.

But yeah, back to the point.

“A hero.” Eugene says, as if testing the word in his tongue, he sits on the grass in the royal garden with Rapunzel, an infrequent occurrence nowadays. “Well it certainly doesn’t sound like something I’d probably hear when someone is talking about me.”

Rapunzel brushes the flowers by their side, daffodils, tulips, forget-me-nots, typical romance cliché things, but usually the guy was handing them to the girl, now as it seems to _his_ girl, they looked far more interesting in his _hair_. “Well, it has a nice ring to it doesn’t it?”

“I don’t know, Blondie,” he teases, “Wouldn't you rather say that _you_ were my heroine?”

“I don’t mind being rescued by the hero if it was by you.” She says distractedly, sticking a white flower onto the top of his hair, and her voice makes him swoon. “Although there _were_ plenty of times that I rescued you too.”

Eugene rolls his eyes, “Hey, not to be a downer but I don’t really care, as long as I get the princess in the end of those happily ever afters then I’m pretty satisfied.”

She sighs, pausing her putting-flowers-in-his-hair thing, and Eugene can’t help but reach out to touch her hand. “I wish it were that easy for me.”

“Me too.” He agrees, the selfish part of him does, anyway, but the other part, the unusual, small, but reasonable part of him, says that what he said wasn’t completely true. He chuckles, a bit, and she looks at him questioningly, “Nothing, really, I just thought that being a _hero_ would just magically be the answer to everything, like, I dare say, being carefree for the rest of our lives.”

Rapunzel smiles, “Not _that_ easy, I’d hate to be gone from the tower and then spend the rest of my life only sitting down and get my things handed to me.”

“Well _taking_ things, can get tiring after a while,” he crosses his arms, “Now you make me sound as if _I_ was content to live the rest of my life sitting down and have everything I need handed to me.”

“You know that’s not true.” She pinches his cheek and they continue squabbling about prince charmings and princesses with frogs (“Chameleon!” Rapunzel corrects) as sidekicks for the rest of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raps and Eugene being absolute cuties is a Mood  
> next chap has a high chance of Lance being included! i cant wait to write more about him UGH He's so Good.


	3. langsyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was always occasional and somewhat fleeting, the thought of being thrown away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a 'my take on orphan eugene + lance'  
> its probably 1000000% way off from what their past is like so imma just quickly post this before the series  
> shows how they actually DID grow up lmao  
> also longer than my usual drabbles so maybe u could call this a one-shot ? ?

Sometimes, a box was sent to the orphanage.

It wasn’t anything special; it usually just contained people’s old clothes, books, and even the occasional toy, if the one who donated felt a bit nicer. Eugene never felt compelled to pull out the stuff inside, sometimes he even avoided it like the plague, it brought back bitter thoughts of how he came to be, as said by the women who took care of him; abandoned by his parents.

Other times he was so sad about it that he kept to his bed for whole days, and he would just sit and pout. Alas, in the end, he always did trudge back to the others, tired, grumpy, and feeling sorry for himself.

“Who even sends books?” he complained one day to his friend, Arnwaldo. “I mean, have they ever looked at the orphanage? When was the last time you saw orphans who can _read?”_

Arnwaldo looked distracted, as he stared at the crowds of people, nonetheless he managed a reply, “ _We_ can read,” he noted out dully, “Well, at least _you_ can, why complain when you begged the matrons to be taught how to do it in the first place?”

Eugene pursed his lips, he had done it because he felt petty, he would've shown them that he was a smart kid, and that they made a big mistake when they abandoned him, his parents. “I wouldn't of have done it if they didn't ask me to read to the younger kids every night.” In truth, they had agreed to teach him on the condition that he assists in putting everyone to sleep every night, since it was so hard to control a bunch of three to ten year olds. A good old story always helped to overcome that obstacle.

“And who’s to say you don’t like doing it?” Arnwaldo was staring at him now, exasperated smile in place, “I don’t know how you do it, but you _always_ manage to hype them up, despite you being disinterested in the story at all.”

Eugene stuck out his tongue, he wouldn’t admit it right now, but he liked the attention, the way everyone’s eyes were on him, admiring, shining, but he was always shut down by the fact that they weren’t admiring _him._

Arnwaldo huffed, preparing to say something else before spotting a particular cart along the main town square, it held apples, lots of them, and the owner seemed to be invested in a conversation with a cheese cart owner.

Eugene followed his gaze and tried not to roll his eyes, “Really? Are you still seriously considering _stealing_?”

“The others wanted an apple, a bright red one, how else am I supposed to give them when the matrons always say no?”

“They say no for a reason, Arnwaldo, besides, I’m pretty sure this just isn’t about giving the kids an apple.” He scoffed, “Who’d want to make a living out of _taking things_ that isn’t theirs for the rest of their life?”

“Hey! You have your thing, and its complaining about _books_ of all things, and I have mine-“

“Which is being a _thief-_ “

“Who are you to say it isn’t way better than being so stung up over the fact that our parents abandoned us!?”

Eugene flinched, and anger reared its ugly head, “Fine!” he seethed, “If you’re so keen on getting thrown into a dungeon rather than stay here then be my guest!”

Arnwaldo suddenly looked regretful, “Eugene, wait!” he reached out to grab his shoulder, “Look, I’m sorry, okay?”

Eugene turned to glower at him, and he continued, “It’s just- I don’t want to stay in the orphanage anymore.”

“What?” Eugene felt a lump in his throat, shock overwhelming his resentment.

The other sighed, “The _orphanage_ itself feels like a dungeon, I don’t want to spend the rest of my life waiting for someone who’s never going to come, and I’d rather spend it out here.”

Eugene bit his lip, “So what now? Are you going to leave?”

When Arnwaldo didn’t reply, Eugene turned around, and walked back to the orphanage, “You can do whatever you want.” He muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. He ignored the way a cold feeling settled onto his stomach; he doesn’t think he was going to eat dinner tonight.

\--

The others were all crowding around the matrons when he came back. He wrinkled his nose, another donation; he swerved back when someone ran past him, eager to look through the box. Eugene groaned and was about to go to their beds when a girl he vaguely recognized came up to him.

“Eugene! Look! Look!” she grabbed him by the arm and waved a large, hard-bound covered book in front of his face, “It’s new! The matrons say it’s a good one!”

He tries not to snap at her, he doesn't want to read right now, but something compels him to grudgingly take the book in her hands and examine the cover.

The Tales of Flynnigan Rider.

He hasn't heard of this one before, reluctantly, under the stare of the girl, he turned to the first pages of the book. It tells the tale of a swashbuckling rogue who ruled the world he lived in with vigor, filled with adventures and thrilling battles none have ever conquered before. Eugene blinked, it was a bit of a department from his usual stories, ones that had fire-breathing dragons, unicorns, trolls, goblins, and the like. He was never a fan of magic, rather taking on a more realistic point of view, a reason why he didn't like the stories he read so much.

The girl drew in a short breath, “Well?” she asked.

Eugene stared at the book for a few more seconds before looking back up at her, “I’ll need to read it for a bit, after you guys eat dinner come to the bedroom- then I can read it for you.”

\--

The kids loved it.

And Eugene did too. Everyone knew something changed, the moment he had them settle into their beds and he began reading the words on the pages of the book. The room was quiet that night, save for Eugene’s loud and clear voice, everyone was paying apt attention to him, and they all oohed and ahhed at the same moments, whenever he retold of the things Flynnigan found in his quests, a treasure chest full of gold, the largest pearls from the bottom of the sea, the most beautiful field of flowers, and more. They all collectively hid in their blankets when he told them of the enemies Flynnigan had to face, pirates, bandits, thugs, and the like, some even gasped whenever he told them the moments their precious hero almost lost, but Flynnigan never did.

It wasn't until a matron came in to tell them that it was time for them to be asleep, that Eugene noticed how dark it was outside.

Disappointed, the kids soon fell into a deep slumber, but not Eugene. Quietly, once he could only hear the snoring of everyone in the room, did he light a candle and started to flip through the pages of the book. He was so focused into the story that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed a dark figure enter the room out of the corner of his eye.

He thought it was the same matron earlier and was about to apologize when he realized it was his friend.

“ _Arnwaldo_?” he said just as the other turned to him. “Your back?” he tried not to show the relief he felt, he had thought his friend had decided to be gone for good, and Eugene was scared he was never going to see him again.

Scratch that, no wonder he was so engrossed with reading the book, he was terrified that someone was going to leave him all alone. Again.

Arnwaldo is confused, staring at him, “Of course I am- what? Did you think I was going to sleep on the streets?”

Eugene’s brow scrunched under his gaze, “What was I supposed to think? You said you didn’t want to be here anymore.” He bit back the sourness in his tone.

“Well I’m definitely leaving this place one day, but not right now.” He glanced at the others, sound asleep, “I owe them an apple.”

“What happened to the cart?”

Arnwaldo looked sheepish, almost, “That’s the thing,” he said slowly, scratching his head, “I kind of couldn’t do it.”

A smirk formed on Eugene’s face, “Scared you’d get caught for once?”

“Haha, very funny.” Arnwaldo grunted, “I couldn’t grab one without other people looking, it was supposed to be a two man job.”

Eugene blinked, “You want _me_ to help you _steal?”_ indignant, he crossed his arms.

“Look, I know that’s probably the last thing you would want to do with me, but come on, Eugene, I can’t leave this place alone, I’ll need your help.” He gestured to the others, “Starting with them.”

“If you cared so much then why leave in the first place?”

Arnwaldo frowned, “They don’t need me, I just want to leave them a gift before I take off.” He clasped his hands together, eyes pleading “Please? Eugene?”

Eugene is hesitant, instead of replying, he wordlessly reads a part of the paragraph on a page of the book on his lap.

_Flynnigan stares at the sunrise over the field, the golden brooch he had taken from the evil duke held in hand. He notes the bright red horizon, the orange clouds covering the sky, and releases a breath of satisfaction; this was his life now, always and forever, the call of the world will never leave his heart, and he was sure more adventures were to come, if he knew where to look._

“….fine.”

Arnwaldo’s eyes widen, as his head shot up to look at him. “Really?”

Eugene swallowed, this was probably going to be a bad idea, but after reading those stories, he kind of understood how Arnwaldo felt, right now, all he could want was a life filled with excitement and triumph. Being in an orphanage wasn’t going to help him. “Yeah, but I don’t want to leave yet, can we wait for a few months?”

For once, Arnwaldo doesn’t argue, in fear he might accidentally change Eugene’s mind. He nodded, lips wobbly, and went to his own bed, shuffling the covers.

Eugene watched him, in those moments, and he rubbed his hands. He wondered if he had made the right choice. Could he even steal? Could he be a thief? The questions flooded his mind, and he glanced at the book one last time before he makes a decision. Blowing out the candle, darkness enveloped the room as he curled onto the bed.

Eugene Fitzherbert can’t possibly be a thief, but maybe Flynn Rider can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall have no IDEA on how much i accidentally put Lance instead of Arnwaldo


	4. pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running had its benefits if you were a wayward thief with a small voice in your head saying what you were doing was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if sometimes i accidentally forget about Cannon Stuff(tm) bc i tend to write a LOT regarding popular headcanons rip

When he was a thief, there was always a lot of footwork to go around. Especially when he was escaping from a few people, like, to name a few, guards, angry mobs, thieves he had double crossed, heck, even girls.

Flynn Rider was a sneaky crook. He liked those moments of adrenaline; it helped take his mind off of the truth that being a thief wasn’t all that much fun as he thought it would be.

Air would rush around his ears, he’d be jumping and dodging obstacles along the way and he would watch in triumph, as his pursuer gets tired or stuck in whatever place he had left them on. They had eaten his dust, and that felt more rewarding than what he had stolen, at most times.

But that was when he was running, afterwards, he felt as if his legs were jelly. They would ache, they would be sore, there would even be a bruise. So really, sometimes he regrets goading people on to chase after him. He figures he couldn’t help it, there was always something to think about, whenever he went inside someone else’s home, took their money and ran off with it. The thoughts grew so guilt inducing he just needed the distraction of a heist.

And then he would mope. For what could he, a _thief_ do, if he ever felt any sort of fault towards what he had done. That was Eugene Fitzherbert, in those moments.

Over time, things changed, Eugene was almost no more, and only Flynn hardened the surface of the person people interacted with.

Flynn Rider learned more in the art of thievery, never was there a lock he couldn’t pick or a coin he couldn’t steal. Options of living his life _alone_ on a particular island grew more tempting every day. And when he learned about the crown of the Lost Princess, there was no way he would let this opportunity pass.

After he had dropped down into that royal chamber, there was this feeling. Shame and guilt, all over again. Eugene was still kicking, somewhere around inside him. Reminding him that he was stealing a Lost Princess’s crown. Reminding him that it was all the King and Queen had left of their daughter. His resolve cracks, but only for a moment.

The Lost Princess won’t miss something she never had, and the parents won’t miss an object that would surely pain them to look at.

That was all it took, for Flynn to take control once again.

And then the chase ensued.

The forest was a blur all around him, the only things he focused on was the road in front of him, the guards and horses behind him, and the satchel he held in his clammy hand. Soon, he outwits the guard by kicking him off of the back of the horse and taking over his seat.

He hadn’t expected the thing to try to nab his satchel, and his heart seizes up in unwanted anticipation.

But ultimately, bad luck befalls him as he and the horse drops down on a cliff, separated by a rock jutting out on the side. He lands with a painful thump on a couple of bushes and ignores his prickling muscles as he scrambles behind a couple of boulders. It has been a while since someone had ran after him so determinedly, and that was coming from him, to a _horse._ He was never going to underestimate animals again.

When he falls through those vines, and discovers the hidden cave, he catches his breath. This time, his legs don’t tire so easily, and soon, Flynn finds the tower.

The scene almost looked like it came out of a picture book, with the large looming cliffs and pretty falls close by, he stares at the odd construction in the middle of the woods. It stands there, tall, intimidating, but there was sadness about it. It looked kind of lonely.

He shakes away the strange emotion in his chest once he hears the horse close by and decides no one would find him there, not for a while anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap we have eugene's thots on cass!! i love cass and honestly i WISH I CAN WRITE HER BUT SH ES SO H A RD TO WR ITE


	5. cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't already obvious with her annoyed expression whenever he was there, or less subtly; the way they make fun of each other every so often, then it was pretty clear to everyone that the former thief and the Captain’s daughter didn't get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set to that part in cassandra v eugene where they were both lying down on their beds at the dungeon and our swashbuckling former thief was about to ask cass about her past and stuff o vo

Cassandra was, inevitably, never quite going to be his most friendly acquaintance, despite being his girlfriend’s closest friend ever since they came back to the castle. There was just that something to her that didn’t stick right with Eugene, whenever they talked. 

Of course, Eugene tried to be friendly at first, he was still kind of getting used to the leave the past behind him thing, but his relationship with Cassandra, ultimately developed into something akin to ‘insult each other every day’. He didn’t mind, though sometimes it rubbed at him the wrong way, and he finds himself thinking of ways to avoid that. Unfortunately for him _,_ his big mouth begs to differ, and they end up on the same routine over, and over, and over, again.

It didn’t help when he found out that she was the Captain’s daughter. However it did make sense; the Captain could barely be described as someone who was pleased when the King announced Eugene’s full pardon. It’s no wonder, really, that Cassandra would eventually take after a guy like him.

Eugene makes do with the other members of the guards nonetheless, Pete and Stan were actually friendly, and he can relax, whenever he was with them. He guesses he can do so because, to be frank, he has never seen them before in his life, or maybe one of them was one of the guards he whacked with a frying pan, who knows? He never bothered to remember all those angry faces.

 They converse in various stories and gossips, and apparently, Cassandra was an orphan, as told by the two of them. And he doesn’t know what to think about that fact.

Maybe she and him were a bit alike, maybe not, then again for all Eugene knew, he could never understand that woman, and he might probably never will, just as she to him.  

His mind grew blank whenever he went along with that train of thought, and he’s puzzled on why Rapunzel would waste time and effort into this silly little game when him and Cassandra were clearly a lost cause for being ‘friends’.

He couldn’t change her, that was for sure, and he sure as hell won’t be changing _himself_ again anytime soon, so he figures… to let things stay the way they were. There wasn’t serious damage done anyways, if they can chalk up the same kind of routine every day then they can handle it. Although sometimes, his thoughts brought on odd things he never fully contemplated.

Cassandra gets on his nerves, occasionally, and when the words are out of her mouth he practically swings into action as well. He can finally grasp on why it ticks him off in a few nonchalant seconds of him actually paying attention in the middle of a fight. He felt like he was Flynn Rider. Strangely, it took him a while to see it, and as he conceded, he didn’t like that, he hated it quite a bit honestly, and perhaps that’s part of the reason why he didn’t like Cass any better than she liked him.

Still, time passes, things would change, he’d get over it, and eventually, it didn’t matter to him anymore that he felt like Flynn. To the others, it didn’t seem like it did in the first place. Never stopped him from pondering about it though, whenever he was yet again, bickering with Cassandra.

He sees her shift out of the corner of his eye.

“Some game, huh?” he quips.

She replies without looking at him; a low, gruff, “Yup.”

From her tone alone, Eugene does a mental shake of his head. This was definitely not one of Rapunzel’s best ideas, yet he figures the least he could do was try to work over their differences for the sake of it. He lists out the stuff the three of them have done in the past few months and relents.

Sometimes, _sometimes_ , he was grateful, because really, even he had to admit Cassandra was one of the most responsible personnel in the castle. She was one of the few people Eugene _knew_ he could trust Rapunzel with. Though however grudging he may seem, he was thankful for a lot of things, mostly they regard with his princess, however in a rare moment, she would help him for his own sake too.

It catches him off guard, at most times, the things she does for him, but it left him more surprised; the things _he_ would do for her.

He thinks about this, it’s not so much as a friend, not really, and he mulls over dozens of platonic relationship types in his head like ‘pals’, ‘buddies’, ‘competitive rivals’ and the like for a solid minute before settling with ‘younger sibling’. It’s bizarre, but it’s not new too, he reminds himself, as he shakes away the faces forming in his memories, faces of kids at the orphanage.

And for some unfathomable reason, he wants to tell her, what he feels in that quiet moment, but he doesn’t, and naturally, he lets his mouth do the talking and topic choosing.

“So Cass, let me ask you something..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are yall ready to see the third episode cause im dyin since it looks like its going to be cass and raps fightin again jmfbakjgb


	6. longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was so much to see and fortunately for him, he had plenty of time to do so.

He stares at the girl high up in the castle balcony.

People are cheering, shouting with delight. Their princess has returned, their lanterns had brought her back.

Both of her parents are up there as well, smiling so wide it hurt Eugene’s cheeks, just by staring at them. Although who was he to say he wasn’t grinning too, like, _really,_ who cannot smile at an event as joyful as this? He has never felt happier for her since they’ve come back.

Through all the endless applauds, liveliness, and merriment, Eugene still feels a wringing in his heart. He badly wants to hold her in his arms, squeeze her tight onto his chest and pepper her face with kisses, telling her how proud he was. Tell her how much he loves her so.

He sees the tears in her eyes, and he decides that this would suffice, if she was content with all this, then he was content with it too.

Eugene wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t remember most of celebration for Rapunzel’s return. He distinctly remembers though; the lack of time between him and her. Alone.

All the royalty stuff was not something he’d imagine to take up most of her time, and he childishly wishes that she wasn’t so busy every day. Each thought was always punctuated by a firm reminder that Rapunzel had lived the first eighteen years of her life in a tower, so of course the King and Queen would want to get started on lessons immediately.

For Eugene, well, he thinks he kind of lost his purpose in the world, other than to be with Rapunzel for the rest of his life, whatever the end may be, he was pretty clueless on how he ought to spend his time here. So he aimlessly wanders the castle, he looks throughout the interior, with his guard down, for the first time in years and it feels great to say the least.

His lack of things to do was never that fun for him though, he felt restless, he was so used to being on the run and making plans for past thievery that his fingers were twitching for something to do. It didn’t help that the castle was painstakingly boring, and the lessons Rapunzel had whenever he tagged along? Even _more_ so, Eugene doesn’t understand how she could stand sitting still listening to someone blabber on about history and _rules_ and _responsibilities_ for hours on end.

And he felt baffled, whenever after those _very sessions_ Rapunzel would stroll up to him in the late afternoon and excitedly recount the _laws of Corona_ of all things, as if he didn’t know them well enough by now (not that he ever bothered following them in the first place).

Of course, that was different nowadays, and he tries not to make a face at the things she tells him. In the end, he just finds out about small quirks he distinctly notices when he watches her talking animatedly about taxes and papers. Rapunzel had these cute little freckles along her cheeks, prominent ones, it wasn’t the first time he’d seen them, but it was the first time he had ever bothered to look at them for a good while. They spread perfectly along her face, and they went well with the way her cheeks dimpled whenever her lips upturned into the beginnings of a smile.

He watches her eyes, two, round, warm and green orbs staring into his own, and he finds himself lost in them on occasion. He stares at her face, at the way she beams with so much radiant energy, and a rush of emotion comes over him, making his heart twist. _I really do love her more than anything in the world._

It never ceases to amaze him, how much this realization hit him, when they were practically joined at the hip whenever they were together, and he’s almost embarrassed at how sentimental he’s become lately. He never knew sharing around his feelings would become such a new stand for him; he was _really_ _happy_ here, with _her_.

Eugene doesn’t reply soon enough, when Rapunzel calls his name once or thrice.

“Eugene!” she says, exasperated, her hands are on her hips, and she’s somewhat bent over, squinting at his expression.

He snaps back to reality, his thoughts on having a future with the girl in front of him drifting past his mind in quiet whispers. “Yes?”

“Are you listening?”

“I-uh-well, Rapunzel..” he coughs, “Sorry, something about having to own the papers to do some stuff?”

She brightens up, and Eugene gives himself a pat on the back for guessing correctly. She continues pointing out plaintive things that he vaguely pays attention to, though he lacks the mood to actually do it. He finds that watching her overly grand gestures helps, and besides, she was pretty, standing there by the window, the sunlight making her features glow.

There might’ve been barely anything for him to do at the castle for now, but he figures if that means there was plenty of time for him to be with Rapunzel, then he’d gladly live his life sitting like a duck, watching his princess from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so much drabbles set in the 6 month gap bet the end of the movie and tbea like this isnt even the end of it yet guys
> 
> also i might redo this chapter bc i JUST realized i haven't actually.... beta read this yet lol


	7. garrulous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd ought to admit that contemplating the future of two girls around Lance probably wasn't the best idea, it helps to have a friend though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance is back!!  
> set in big bros of corona  
> i really love red and angry

Eugene ignores the cold of the wind probing through his shirt as he stares gloomily at the castle a few good miles away. Lance sits with him on a log, and he looks more awake by now, as evident with his dopey smirk. They had just gone into the forest after tucking in Angry and Red for the night. Though that may have seemed suspicious, he couldn’t help it, the best place he managed to relax in with Lance as a companion was apparently still outside the castle walls.

Lance stretches out his arms behind the back of his head and lets out a massive yawn, “I’m beat. _Now_ I know how those matrons felt, taking care of us all those years ago.”

“Hm.” Eugene sighs through his nose. He tries to remember the faces of the women who took them in, and he sees them, alright, but somehow and someway, his mind comes up blank when he tries to remember their personalities.

Maybe he was too young to remember that much. That seemed sad, how old were they again when they ran away with dreams of having everything they’ve ever wanted?

 “They remind me of us when we were that age.” Lance quips good-naturedly, breaking him out of his thoughts, and it takes a good second for him to register that Lance was talking about the girls.

“Yeah- that’s the second time you’ve said that, but yeah,” Eugene says, shooting him a quick glance. “I know.”

Contrary to what Eugene said the first time around, the both of them can actually deal with kids (most of the time), given their history of taking care of them back at the orphanage. These girls though, they were… different, too much like Eugene and Lance themselves, and now he couldn’t fathom on how he could help them, he tried how Rapunzel changed _him_ , but what if that wasn’t enough?

His companion stares at his expression, “Stop worrying, for Corona’s sake, it’s not like they’re in trouble or anything.”

Eugene snorts, “I beg to differ,” he complies dryly, “Aren’t _you_ worried? From what I remember, you loved boasting to the younger kids back at the orphanage, about how you practically stole that apple just for them. I’d think you’d be more vexed when children are involved.”

“And I _did!”_ Lance insists, though there was amusement in his tone, “They’ll be _fine_ , I mean, did they look like they needed someone to take care of them in the first place? I think not.”

Eugene doesn’t reply.

Lance continues, “And now that we’ve proven we can be good babysitters, all that’s left is if we can go and get them to return all the gold they took and stop their stealing- although if you asked me, they sure make for pretty good thieves.” He pats a little bit too hard on Eugene’s back, and the latter sputters.

“Stop that!” he barks, rubbing his side, “When will you learn that I really _hate_ it when you do that.”

“Never.” Lance grins, “There is nothing in the world that will ever stop me, not since I found out I was taller than you.”

Eugene remembers that; both of them had been stealing for three years at most, and when they had managed to haul a decent bunch of supplies they decided to take a break for a couple of days. Lance had finally noticed the small but somewhat blatant height gap between them and he’d been going on about it ever since, and it didn’t help that he was about a head taller than him now. In the long run, he got used to it, but not the back pats, they _hurt_.

“That was a long time ago, _Arnwaldo_ , so seriously, stop.” Eugene gives him a dirty look.

The taller man chortles for a good few seconds before silence lapses between them.

Lance blinks, “You know, I’ve never thought we could end up like… this.”

“Lucky,” Eugene says with a sigh, “If that’s the word you’re looking for.”

Lance smiles, he crosses his arms behind his back, his eyes shine with reminiscence, “I’ve been in prison for a _long_ time, and when I heard about you getting hanged, imagine what I felt when they said you started dating the _Princess_.”

Eugene frowns, and he sneaks him a sideway glance, “I’m not even going to ask what happened to you, ending up in prison like that. Weren’t we supposed to be the best thieves around, the original strikers?”

“And look who got caught by the meathead brothers,” Lance retorts, clapping slowly, “Really, Eugene, the _Stabbingtons?_ Whatever compelled you to work with _them?_ ”

“In my defense,” Eugene immediately counters, “No one else was dumb enough to actually believe I’d share.”

“Huh.”

“And look at me now,” mutters Eugene, the wind ruffles his hair and he  blows at a strand that lands on his nose, “From a thief who swindled to a guy who just sits in the castle and now worries about two little girls who don’t know any better.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Lance laughs, “I mean, you’re not _exactly_ just sitting in the castle aren’t you? We whooped those guards earlier this morning, goes to show how much you’ve still got to teach them, _Honorable Professor Fitzherbert_.”

Eugene rolls his eyes, “This isn’t even about me or whether we can even find you a job or not anymore. They can’t keep living like that for the rest of their lives, and _you_ have to stop acting like everything will be fine.”

Lance shrugs, “Can’t help it, it’s in my nature.”

Eugene groans, palming his face. He doesn’t argue, instead he glances back at the castle, and imagines two little girls sound asleep, with bright futures filled with so much potential. He can’t help but be reminded of what his and Lance’s was like, when he hadn’t met Rapunzel yet; everything was dark and bleak, it was just them and their running, and there was barely anything for them to be happy about other than a successful heist.

“I just wish there was more we can do for them.” Eugene finally says, and Lance hums in quiet agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to post this waaaay later but i was running out of fics to post (i should really start typing more rippp)
> 
> i have a weird habit of making fics longer when lance is involved, i guess its bc i find him easy to write???  
> anyway He Deserves Love That Is All Thank You.


	8. snafu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for that unplanned hiatus i had writer's block and got lazy at editing my unposted fics  
> hopefully im just getting around over All that now since i tried to Oraganize (tm) my stuff for once  
> SO!! here's a short thing to get me started, its sorta angst which is why im kind of 'eh' on everything here since im REAL BAD with angst whoops  
> yet still, i try

Sometimes, he dreams about that fateful day in that darned tower. Indefinite, whimsical, nonsensical visions his mind created whenever he felt too close with Rapunzel, too close with someone he looked up to _so much,_ she was this person who he always put on top of a pedestal, and it was alarming to hear her cry out his name in a wobbly, terrified voice. With an apparition hovering over her crouched form; Gothel, though her face never quite reaches his line of sight, it still freaks him out.

But it was always the same, every time it happened; his hands are impossibly sweaty, he feels his heart drop in his stomach as he watches Rapunzel fight against the chains. Something cuts into him, and suddenly there’s an inky, vaguely warm wetness on his hand, and everything is so much darker, so much colder, he curls into himself and he senses the lump on his throat; he wants to retch.

_Coward._

White spots surround his vision and he struggles to get air in his lungs, every breath is a losing battle he is painfully aware of, his sight blurs. ( _Whether it was from the tears he feels pricking his eyes or the lack of oxygen he couldn't tell_ )

_Weak._

Gothel’s features appear more vividly, and he nearly flinches back at her expression, he doesn't think he’d be able to forget that, petrified on the spot, his arm twitching because the crazy old hag was _taking her away_.

_Hopeless._

_No, no, no,_ his mind screams at him to move, but he _can’t, his body won’t respond, everything is heavy and gravity feels like its mocking him as it pulls him down and its all he can think when life slips away from him in steadfast drops._

_Useless._

The side of his stomach grows icy and he ignores blood red on the corner of his eye. He fights harder, growing more desperate as Gothel pulls at Rapunzel more forcefully, but exhaustion wins out and _the last thing you see is Rapunzel getting farther away and that ever grim feeling of loss, you've failed, you didn't save her, because then  everything, everything  weeps, weeps for the lost girl, the girl you couldn't free-_

_The girl who had permanently lost her wings/ Because of **you**._

 

 

 

 

Pathetic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promise i'll try to keep a regular schedule of posting every three to four days!


	9. quaff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't that less of a time ago when he wanted to go out and have a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another somewhat short chapter, the next one will be longer (and related to QFaD so ready ur seatbelts),  
> i hope yall would like this for now !!

He wasn't shy to alcohol, but if _you_ were subjected to the Gazes of your presumably minor but also not so minor girlfriend’s parents, you would assume to not be a bad influence.

“It’s not exactly like you’re not allowed.” Eugene says carefully, when Rapunzel brought up the topic one day, “I mean, you _are_ eighteen and I’m sure the King and Queen would let you do a lot of things, considering you've been missing out two decades of your life inside a tower.” He tries not to think too much about the last bit.

Rapunzel pauses for a moment, “Is it nice though?” she asks slowly, like she always did when she wanted to learn about something from him. “Ive never seen you do it.”

Oh she’d better believe it. Eugene recalls countless times he’s been exposed to the abilities of beer. At times, under the stress of real life, he’d willingly take it to take a kick of things, it helped. But the fact that he found himself in places like someone’s house, someone’s garbage, etcetera, and not remembering how he got there  _didn't_ help.

Not to forget migraines though, they hurt like hell, and he’s found one of his worst days of hiding from very angry people was a day after he let himself get drunk. Very unpleasant, to say the least. Plus he’s not exactly sure on how he acts when he manages to consume a presumably high amount of the liquid for exact ‘Eugene Fitzherbert drunkenness’, and he’s somewhat afraid to know.

He shivers at the possibilities and mutters under his breath, “Honestly I’d prefer if it stayed that way.” Then he adds more blithely and loud enough for her to hear, “Depends on the person, though, Blondie, you know if you ever need to have a distraction, I think this castle’s got plenty of them.”

“Right, but there’s so many to choose from I don’t know _how_ to start.”

Eugene smiles, “Since drinking is technically a form of drowning all your worries away, I have a different process that involves less headaches and mysterious venturing into the unknown.”

“And what’s that?” her eyes twinkle, and he practically softens like a pillow.

“I figure beating someone (for example; him) in a game of chess is a good way to soothe the nerves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW the latest episode added ten years to my life im so happy


	10. squall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s with bitter familiarity that he knows what it’s like to be out in a blizzard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set at Qfad where they be on that goshdang mountain

Frosty shards of ice whip against Eugene’s face, he ignores the probing cold creeping into his nose, making him sniffle. One of his companions sneeze instead, Big Nose, he guesses, that guy probably had the most sensitive nose out of all of them, but he couldn't really be sure through the swirling white covering most of his vision, plus the wind was _loud_.

He hunches as a rough draft blasts through the group, Lance staggers, letting out a startled yelp as he almost slips against a slick rock sticking out behind him. Eugene feels a sharp jolt go through his spine, the precipice was _too close_ and he hastily goes forward to steady the taller man. Maximus turns to glance at them momentarily before trudging on.

“Thanks.” Lance says, breathless, he gingerly taps his foot on the ground, “I might not be cut out for this honestly.”

 “Relax mister puffy pants.” Eugene releases a breath of relief and then shrugs him off, “You’re just fine.”  

Hook Foot appears beside him, “Come on, we’re losing Max and the King and Queen needs us.”

Eugene nods in agreement, but before they could go on, a sudden gust blows towards the befuddled group, nearly blowing his hat off. His arm reaches out to stop it from flying away, instinctively trying to bury his feet into the snow underfoot at the same time so he wouldn't do so as much as skid too. The plan carrying out into his mind falls short however, as his previous move seemed to make the wind’s job easier. Eugene panics when he trips forward face first near the cliff-

A harsh stomp makes him open his eyes, and he sags with unbidden relief as he feels the tug of horse teeth pulling him back. Maximus gruffly puts him back onto solid ground, and earlier relief turns into abrupt annoyance. _If he can’t even take care of_ himself _here how was he supposed to save Rapunzel’s parents?_

“Ugh.” He mutters, pushing himself to a stand, Lance helps him up. “I don’t want to do that again, thanks, Max.” he adds, though he isn't really looking at the horse.

The equine blinks at him before turning to lead the way again. Eugene watches for a split second before sending a mental curse to his body for getting a bit too used to living inside a castle. He’s been lacking in the skills department lately, and he scrunches up his nose at the thought of how he can somehow still get upset over the fact that his previous talents which were a part of being a thief was now getting forgotten by his brain.

Although who could blame him? There weren't exactly a lot of people in the world who would blithely like to think about winters out at the wilderness where it can grow so cold you couldn't even feel your whole body, too numb and blue and tired. Eugene couldn't count the times he had even imagined that one of his fingers or toes had frozen and fallen off. Offhandedly, at those frigid and bitter months, he was always reminded of the tales told by the matrons back at the orphanage; how naughty children who play too long out in the snow would be stolen by gruff, distended looking beasts, eating anything and everything that it found on its journey towards the northern mountains, where it then stayed for the hotter months.

When willow trees and puddles were starting to frost, the glinting sparkle always seemed to have a menacing shine, it was the sign that the monsters were on their way.

Eugene laments over the fact that he once had the full certainty to believe that they weren't real, and he wants to palm his face because he’s almost inclined to agree that yeah, those creatures _do_ exist because for one a girl can have long, golden, magic hair, unbreakable pointy rocks can apparently follow you and cause a pathway of destruction, and not to mention how a horse was capable of fighting someone with a sword and can climb _rope_. So he’s pretty worried that somehow those monsters could get their hands on the King and Queen; these ideas were so random that sometimes Eugene thinks he’s been hanging out too much at the Royal Library, reading endless books of imaginative fiction.

Weaving the thoughts out of his head, Eugene focuses at the task at hand; he tries not to think about how Fredrick and Arianna were probably somewhere out there, bone-chilled and weary, huddled around a small, pitiful fire, just like he was, not too long of a time ago.

He keeps his attention at the familiar grunts of exertion around him, looking up only when Maximus neighs. The large white stallion points at something beyond the high-pitched screech of the wind.

There was only hazing blankness, waiting, Eugene took a step forward and for a brief fleeting moment he feels his body move on itself for once.

Snow. He hated snow.

It lay on piles on top of the road, blocking their path. It didn't take a genius to find out that this was where the accident happened. It was still a shock though, these cliffs had been here for years and years, stiff and sturdy, Eugene thought that that would never change, but turns out he was wrong.

His stomach grows dead colder little by little as he looks through the snow, a misshapen piece of clothing, a foot print, a sign. Yet there was nothing, nothing to  help him overcome this sudden shock of ‘hey, you failed.’

Eugene feels frustration bubble up to his throat and a despaired “No!” leaves his mouth as he pounds his fists onto the snow, hating how cold it felt, hating how it reminds him that he failed. “..no..” he hardly takes notice of how a hand came to rest on his shoulder, vaguely noting that it felt like Lance’s hand. He wanted to talk, but at the same time he didn't.

God, _what was he going to tell Rapunzel?_

He couldn't just come back and tell her that she was officially the Queen now, she wasn't ready, or was she? Eugene doesn't know, he never did, everything was going wrong and _no_ things aren't supposed to end this way.

Fierce and swollen grief comes at him in full force, and he grits his teeth.

Eugene had never believed in miracles, he had never believed in dreams coming true, and yet he hopes, he _wishes_ against all his might that he could change fate’s design, and he yearns to outwit whatever damned plan destiny had in store for him; he wasn't going to sit back and accept everything so easily.

He nearly laughs, for all his years of his ‘realistic perspective on life’, on cruel nights spent in dark forests, on harsh days when people spat and said terrible things to children, on moments so difficult one can’t help but shed tears, a man who once claimed to be Flynn Rider, is sitting here right now, wanting a magic twist of what was called reality.

When Maximus makes deliberate horse noises, Eugene feels his heart throbbing inside his chest, making it twist and making it feel painful. He hasn't been this happy to hear a couple of indigenous snorting noises before and he struggles to even his breathing, relieved to know that he hasn't failed. It’s not over yet though, and so he forgets the doubts he has had for the past two decades and bravely reaches for the rope.

Eugene Fitzherbert had a family to reunite. (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill check this later for mistakes when its not 2 am in the morning bye lol
> 
> edit; okay its 4 pm im tired from washing my clothes but had to note that i wrote the initial drabble for this b4 vigor the visionary aired   
> but then i also watched that episode b4 editing and posting this and i just added that thing where eugene can believe in magic if horses can fight him with swords but ive always personally wanted him to mention when max climbed a rope too 
> 
> im rambling but u kno how it goes


	11. tired excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By 'time to go' it meant time to leave Corona, like, time for their overdue road trip lol

Rapunzel was ecstatic when the caravan they were traveling in first appeared. It had been no more than a day that passed when the black rocks spiked through and collapsed a part of the Corona walls and symbolized the princess’ freedom to travel the world. Looking at their shared mode of transport, Eugene was honestly impressed at the craftsmanship put to work.

Although, he had to confess that the color scheme was a tad bit too much? Enough to catch the eyes of any passing person with questionable motives, spoken from his own experience anyway… _Still_ Rapunzel loved it so much he would practically roll with it even if they had to travel through a city thick with thieves, there were plenty of times he put a blind eye on the ways the princess did things, more times than he’d like to admit, but he did those without a sliver of doubt, knowing full well that she could take care of herself.

And undeniably, right now, as he stood on top of the flight of stairs leading away from the castle, Eugene knew that he was going to miss the place. He’s been living longer out in the world, much longer than living inside the castle, and even if he wasn't that much accustomed to the big fancy rooms and soft satin covers of bed sheets, there was going to be a bit of longing, it felt like a proper home after all, one of the first. Yet as he watched the royal family sharing goodbyes, he wondered dimly, if there were other things he would miss besides a roof over his head.

“Be careful out there.” King Frederic cautioned, hand on Rapunzel’s cheek, the Queen stood beside them, smiling softly.

“I will, dad.” He couldn't see Rapunzel’s expression from his position, but he could tell plenty by the way her voice was gentle and nervous at the same time.

Arianna held her hands when she turned to her, warm and loving, “Don’t forget to write in the journal,” she reminded, “Good luck.”

The three of them hugged and Eugene accompanied the placid smirk on his face with a small, quiet sigh. They were really going to do this, huh?

He felt somewhat resigned, weary of the world and how it is now, traveling all over it for a chance to get a break from being a thief was one thing, and following a bunch of pointy rocks was another. How long will it all take before they return to Corona? How would they pick the right choices? What would be waiting for them? For Rapunzel?

When they break out of their hug, Eugene stared for just one more second, particularly on the girl with the long, golden hair, the love of his life, and he turned his back.

He cast a glance throughout the limited view his current standpoint gave him, ignoring the looks Lance and Cassandra supplied to him from the bottom of the stairs. A tiny peak of sunlight was already appearing by the still water surrounding Corona. He didn't squint, it’d be a while before he’ll be able to wake up to the almost well-known scent of sea water and the quiet hum of activity again, and if he would be so honest, he wasn't that keen on thinking that this _would_ be the last time.  It wasn't like they were leaving for good, and if he was just a bit more patient, he’d be lucky to even hope that this would be his future, permanent home.

A familiar and welcome hand clasped Eugene’s and he chuckled, well, by now, he ought to admit there were already various meanings of ‘home’ that he has acquired in the last year or so. Slowly, he turned to look at the most beautiful girl in the world, and he grinned, “Ready?”

Rapunzel nodded, somewhat tense, but her eyes shone with firm resolve, there was no way she was going to change her mind now, not ever.

“Take care.” Fredric said, giving Eugene and the others below them a meaningful look. “All of you.”

“Will do, your Majesty.” He tightened his grip on Rapunzel’s hand.

He’ll do everything he can; to make sure they go back home after all this. Corona’s image was ingrained into his memory, and he’s quite glad he had a place to return to at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have nothing else to say except that I'm gonna drown myself into writing these drabbles more to make up for the hiatus. (and for not updating for a whole month kasjdlkajdf rip)
> 
> Also, Happiness is... huh?


	12. lackadaisical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal family had a numerous collection of musical sheets and pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me as I try to have Eugene call her nicknames more often

“Wow, I didn't know the royal family had a lot of this stuff, sunshine, never thought that you would be aware of these though.”

Rapunzel excitedly sought through the sheets of paper, filled to the brim with symbols and lines Eugene couldn't understand, “Well, having a lot of time in my tower had its perks- I just didn't know people actually _did_ write out music!”

“Yeah...” Eugene shifted, leaning against a table with his arms crossed, he idly examined a piece of parchment, words scribbled ungracefully along the bottom, “I’m sure you’ll pick them up in no time, seeing as _you_ actually tried to name the chords you played on a guitar once or thrice.”

“You think so?” she held out a wad of papers, giddily analyzing each one with a tongue poking out of her mouth, it was frankly adorable “Look at all these wonderful pieces! I can’t wait to be able to play them, if- if I _could_ even play them…” her voice trailed off

Eugene frowned, “Something wrong?”

“It’s just…” Rapunzel traced her fingers carefully among the music sheets, so gentle that it seemed like they would crumble beneath the barest hint of roughness, “How am I supposed learn everything that happened from the last eighteen years of my life? That seems too much for me.”

Right, they had Gothel to thank for that. Honestly, that woman had to be blind if she didn't see the possibility of Rapunzel yearning to see the world, especially if she raised her from when she was just a baby, all the things Rapunzel missed out was like an ever growing list, and every day as Eugene contemptuously crossed off an activity that she should of have done as a child, he grew to ignore his anger for someone who was dead and learned more to appreciate that Rapunzel was finding out more about the world _and_ herself.

But no, he hadn't really considered the possibility of Rapunzel getting overwhelmed.

Eugene crouched down to her level, brushing away a strand of her hair from her face, he chuckled, “Right now, you don’t have to worry about that, you have your whole life stretched out ahead of you, longer than your old 70 feet of blond hair- and darling, do you really want to spend all that time worrying about how you’ll know everything?”

“Of course I don’t.” she wrinkled her nose and he grinned cheekily, “There’s so much out there that I want to know _everything_.”

She patted the stack of musical papers, “Starting with these! Do you know what any of them sound like?” she held out one that Eugene’s brain instantly disintegrated into something that was absolutely  something he’ll never remember for the life of him.

“Hmph, yeah, y’see, no, blondie,.” He snorted, disinterested. “These are actually giving me a head ache right now so I’d rather not stare at them for any time longer than three seconds.”

Rapunzel playfully nudged his shoulder, “Come on Eugene, I’m positive you’ll recognize some once I can play them myself.”

He smirked, “Aha,” sending her a finger bang, he winked, “Positive I’ll get bored out of my mind you mean.”

She rolled her eyes despite the laughter on her face, and Eugene relaxed, adding suavely, “But I guess I can pay the price of boredom whilst I have a pretty face to look at for the next four hours.”

“I can work with that.” Rapunzel conceded expression slightly exasperated, slightly sweet.

-

As it turned out, at the end of the day, Eugene _did_ know a few songs from the stack of old dusty parchments. He never bothered to remember the names, but to see Rapunzel’s enthusiasm at playing old musical pieces made by old guys a long while ago? He supposed those happy smiles would stay unbidden in the back of his mind for a few good weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are any of yall participating in Arianna Appreciation Month? Cause I badly want to do so but with like a one-shot that contains fluff, angst and relationship I wanna see  
> I absolutely love this mom so I hope I'll like the end product by the end of September dkfaldkg


	13. fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a massive, empty castle can get suffocating. Sometimes it's nice to have a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to rewrite this one for so long, since it's oddly one of my favorites.

Corona was a small kingdom, as per Eugene’s observations, but he knew better than to underestimate a kingdom’s size along with its wealth, being a thief meant he could never be too picky, Corona was just another one of the many places he’d ever had a large heist with.

It attracted many, that was for sure, with the way he had found a number of other outlaws hiding here in the olden days, the Stabbingtons were just one of them, and he came their way because of a stroll through the woods. But there was another reason why he chose to go to Corona, though he, more specifically Flynn Rider, would never admit it.

Its castle was located on an island, a few ways away from the main land, connected together with a sturdy, old, stone bridge. The waterfront view was nice, from what people said, and the whole kingdom itself was beautiful to stare at from afar, more so when Eugene arrived and got a look at it himself.

Usually, Corona was considered at its best at Rapunzel’s birthday; when they release those lanterns into the night sky, and honestly, that was a given fact.  Knowing what he knows now though, especially falling in love with the princess, sometimes Eugene wondered if he should of have paid more attention to the previous hushed whispers of pity for a grieving king and queen who had lost their daughter.

The thought dampened his mood, and dimly, at the back of his mind, a tiny voice told him he should start to plan more ahead of his life. “You know,” Eugene remarked flippantly to the chameleon placed by his shoulder, “It might have been nice if Rapunzel could've joined us.”

Pascal answered him in a series of clicks and high-pitched tones that he vaguely understood, Eugene passively glanced at his other companion; a sturdy, stubborn, old ‘friend’ in the original grand scheme of things.

Maximus caught his gaze and neighed, alertly turning his head every so often to watch their surroundings. The equine had certainly grown on him since their previous antics of getting at each other’s throats.

Just three buddies going on a stroll through the town square and into the forest, nothing too weird to see here folks! It couldn't of have been _that_ rare for a young man to walk around with a frog on his shoulder and the Captain of the Guards’ horse to follow him, right?

“Oh who cares honestly?” Eugene muttered, swatting the thoughts away like a pesky fly, he was pretty sure Maximus was already quite a normal sight, given with how popular he was these days, and that Pascal at times usually just faded within the background rather than take part in conversation, that there was absolutely nothing weird about the whole thing, like at _all_.

It wasn't uncommon for him especially to go out with these animal friends and have a rowdy night at the Snuggly Duckling. Although normally Max just left after a bout of yelling and smashing things and Pascal was almost always, to Eugene’s inner turmoil of misplaced jealousy, with Rapunzel.

But today was different, today Eugene wanted to go out of the stuffy castle for once, avoid the reek of nobility that surrounded every corner of the palace halls, and go to the simpler places. For example, a quiet sunny clearing, a tiny pond, and one of his favorites; a particular tree root found a few ways away from a river. The place where he lit up that fire and had his hand healed by long glowing blonde hair. Also known as the place where he realized he was falling in love, badly. Whilst reliving those memories in his head and trying not to look weird as he grinned at those fond moments, Pascal and Maximus just happened to come along.

‘Just happened’ meaning he came across the two of them inside a mess of Rapunzel’s room with a plain game of chess, along with the questionable hint of smell of  burnt cloth and smoke in the air. They both looked so bored as far as animal expressions can go that he decided to invite them over for a walk.

Cut scene to the actual place they were going, Eugene shivered as they crossed the river by the cavern he, Pascal, and Rapunzel almost drowned in. As he peered closely into the waters of the river, he instinctively clenched his fist, expecting the stinging pain of that deep cut, and felt instead, his nails digging into his palm. It felt rather like all those things that happened before was a dream.

“Like 70 feet of golden hair wasn't enough,” he said out loud, “Seems like they decided that it should heal random stuff too.”

As they venture deeper into the woods, he’s reminded of how Rapunzel found everything here so wondrous and exciting and he marveled at the fact that she once made him interested on a pebble, a _pebble_. Apparently these blubbers of hardened dirt and minerals was probably older than any person alive, it would've been there as long as Corona had just been a simple fishing port, perhaps when it was still even nonexistent.

And sure, that was interesting in a way, but he couldn't agree with Rapunzel saying she wanted to be like a pebble- who would want to sit still for hundreds of years, watching as everything changed around him, _without_ him?

They reached the infamous camp site, and Eugene blinked idly at the bare patches of grass where he once lit up that flame. It’s bizarre to know that only a few weeks had passed since the both of them sat here, not knowing any better, it seems like _years_. Right now, for the moment he felt like a pebble. He felt ancient, lethargic, and weary, things _are_ changing, everywhere around him was moving so fast he’s a bit afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep up. What he found more intimidating, however, was the changes surrounding Rapunzel, and how she’ll live her life, as the Princess and future Queen of Corona, he genuinely wondered what kind of fate awaited them now.

He sighed, gloomily rubbing his face with a hand, “I kind of miss her.” He admitted to no one in particular.

Both Max and Pascal seemed to release similar sounds of resigned agreement. For once Eugene found himself to be able to relate to an animal for some reason.

The three of them stayed there for a good three seconds before Eugene turned his back and went to face Max, so much for trying to escape the impending feeling of being small inside the castle, coming to one of his favorite spots just seemed like a lame excuse to avoid his current reality, and he simply felt much smaller, “So, Maximus, I hear you can find a pretty good apple tree in the middle of nowhere, why won’t you go find us one so we can enjoy some crisp sweet goodness instead of sulking in the middle of a forest?”

A grunt and a squeak met his plea, and they drove on through the familiar trees in a more relative, easy, silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problem about liking something you write is when months pass and when you reread it you just. Find SO Much Mistakes and you just kinda die realizing how bad you wrote it lmao
> 
> In other news!! I'm steadily working on that fic for Arianna Appreciation Month!! It's getting somewhat long, and I just kinda really began to flesh out the stuff I wanted to write a few days ago. Hnngg tangled mom needs more Love!!


	14. mermaid tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was in this very day, that he stopped to consider exactly what 'love' is to Rapunzel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo,,, its been a while hasnt it?  
> set by the end of Theres Something About Hook Foot and contains mild references to the supposed first on-screen new dream 'argument'  
> wish i could say this was all fluff but i dont think it really is oops.  
> sorry if theres any spelling/grammar mistakes, it was incredibly tedious to write and edit this in my phone

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Eugene asked absently, rolling mermaid tears between his fingers.

Rapunzel shifted, her weight against his shoulder a comforting presence, "I can't answer that."

Eugene paused, his gaze momentarily caught between wanting to look away and wanting to look at her in the face and just ask. 

_What was up with them, the **both** of them, earlier?_

He fidgeted, the sand between his toes tickling his feet, and he considered asking Rapunzel why she went with going bare feet for the umpteenth time ever since they left her tower for good. It was a nice distraction, something about having the world as your canvas and getting to know it through your feet. 

Eugene was about to ask the question when Rapunzel beats him to speaking. 

"Do you really think love is that hard?" 

He felt the familiar lump in his throat, a feeling of indignation, weariness, frustration, and defensiveness, all in one place- and he forced himself to swallow. 

He doesn't reply immediately, and Rapunzel seemed to tense when he gently pushed her shoulders so that they were facing each other. 

He studied her face before the former thief gathered the courage to speak. 

"I do." He said honestly, letting his hand find Rapunzel's and gripping it tight. "I've been around the world, Sunshine, and believe me, if love is anything but being happy with you, it's _hard_." 

Rapunzel bowed her head, just enough so Eugene won't see her expression, and she whispers something he was barely able to hear through the sound of waves crashing. 

"Is loving _me_ hard?" 

"What?!" Eugene would've been absolutely embarrassed with the startled squawk that came out of his mouth just now but he had other things to worrry about at the moment. "Sunsh- Rapunzel- no! That's not what I meant at all!" he frantically gestured around with his arms, dizzying himself in the process without having to explain like a baffoon. 

"I don't find loving _you_ hard!" he exclaimed, an almost nervous smile coating his lips, "Love in itself, in the general sense, is the thing that's hard! I mean I didn't even consider love as something important with having to worry about what my next meal would be or anything," he coughed, flustered about having to talk about this with the person he was sure was the very embodiment of love, and reprimands himself. Of course she would think that, even with Rapunzel slowly starting to understand what was alright to feel under her own expense, there were some things that just wasn't ready to be shaken off of her shoulders after her complex feeling of 'love' towards Gothel. 

"I love you more than anything in the world." Eugene mumbled, caressing the back of her hand and avoiding her gaze all the same. "But to even love you in the first place, I had to work hard to prove to your kingdom that I'm not the person I used to be. I even had to prove to _myself_ that I'm not Flynn Rider, and all those times I've been worrying about who I was gonna be, you were always there saying you were going to love me for who I was, and that was me, Eugene Fitzherbert." 

Silence stretched out between them, and Eugene gulped. Believe it or not he was still mildly getting used to the idea of telling people how he felt, having lied to himself for the past 20 something years didn't exactly help. Nowadays he felt as if his brutal honesty was what 'telling how you feel' was meant to translate to, an excuse over to say that he wasn't quite sure how. Rapunzel's hand reached over to touch his cheek, and Eugene looked up to stare at her face. Her eyes, two, bright, green, beautiful gems. 

"I didn't think about it like that." She admitted sheepishly, "I-I've always thought that there was just something wrong with _me_." 

Eugene felt compelled to disagree, his hand automatically holding onto her wrist, but she continued nonetheless, her tone so apologetic it made his chest flutter with butterflies. 

"That's why I was so bothered over Monty in the first place, if someone didn't like me then did that mean that I did something wrong? I always thought that I needed to make everyone happy, they've been waiting for me, expecting great things and I just want to live up to that." she pursed her lips, thoughtful. "Love comes to me like a natural instinct. It was easy for me to love my parents back, to love Corona back, and to love the people back, I never felt like I had to worry about you loving me back though, so I just thought that I was being selfish, I didn't even consider how you really did feel about me." 

"You were worried," Eugene offered, wiping her face with a thumb, a stray tear falling, "You don't have to apologize for that. And honestly we're both on the same ground here, I don't really know what it feels like to be in your place nor do you know what it feels like to be in mine, so we just have to... tell each other these things, I guess." 

Rapunzel chuckled, making him smile, "I don’t know how you're able to make it sound so simple." 

A few more of her tears slipped out, prompting Eugene to pepper her face with kisses, grinning as her chuckling turned into full on laughing, "I'm a simple man," he said, "I don’t do complicated." 

They hugged after that, watching and waiting as the sun disappeared over the horizon, the sky turning into hazes of black, purple and blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been slow at writing for the fandom lately bc of lack of content but i wanted to write something to comemorate for the series finally coming back, sheds tear. We have been wAITING FOR 43 YEARS. it hasnt been that long but i feel like it has, i have been starved of new dream content smh


	15. buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene splashed his face with water, it didn't do much to really remove that oily feeling on his cheeks but it did good to cool him down. Besides, he glanced up to where Rapunzel lay idly beside Cassandra; they were talking in quiet murmurs, there were other, more pressing, matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for rapunzel and the great tree,  
> set immediately after the end of that episode
> 
> sorry if everyones a bit ooc here, i wanted to flesh out a few things :'0

"I never wanna go do that again." Lance muttered, struggling, and failing, to hold back a yawn, the sun cast long shadows behind their backs, the orange sky harsh against their eyes.

Eugene didn't comment, instead, he kept his gaze glued on the stream they were following, distinctly ignoring the way the black pointy rocks grew more prominent the farther they went.

Alas, his efforts of distraction was in vain, no one could pretend that what they were doing was not dangerous, it would be even more so if they ignored it.

He could still remember the way Rapunzel's hair turned black, and then a sickly green, he didn't even want to think about Cassandra's charred hand.

Worry prickled at the back of his neck. He bit his tongue.

"We should stop here for the night." Rapunzel announced wearily, and more quietly so just Cassandra could hear; though Eugene could make out her barest whisper. "I want to talk to you."

Eugene blinked at them owlishly, _he_ wanted to talk to Rapunzel, instead, he relented. He busied himself by going to wash his face by the stream.

Hook Foot and Shorty proceeded to take naps under the canopy of oaks, already asleep the moment their heads hit the trunks of their respective trees. Shorty was hugging a half-eaten yam.

The horses also went to the stream, wanting a drink, Max flicked his bushy tail, regarding Eugene.

That left one more person, Eugene glanced around, spotting Lance a few ways away on a small field. He looked occupied, with what, Eugene didn't know.

Rapunzel and Cassandra took a spot farther down stream, the wind carried their voices, loud enough for Eugene to hear.

"I'm _so_ sorry. Is your arm okay?"

"Don't be. I'll get used to it."

"Listen, about what happened earlier with the spear and... Adira, I just want you to know that I-"

Eugene turned away, not wanting to hear anymore than he already did. He always felt anxious whenever Rapunzel kept something from him, but he knew this was different, this was between them, and he already knew by experience that he was certainly not the best mediator.

He was considering also taking a nap when Lance inconspicuously crouched down next to him, holding another bouquet of flowers.

Eugene rolled his eyes, "Really? Adira isn't even here anymore."

Lance shrugged, a smirk on his face, "Doesn't hurt to be ready." He sneaked a glance towards the two girls in their group. "You listening in on them?"

"I didn't mean to." Eugene's ears turned red, defensive, "I was gonna go away."

"Right." Lance looked at him languidly, "Wanna go make a campfire?"

Eugene released a small sigh, he offered a meager smile. "Sure."

Lance left his bouquet in Maximus' mouth, who was rather not impressed by the man's actions, and the two old friends were left alone.

In the forest, Eugene felt familiarity with the way he bent down to pick up dry sticks and leaves, he often camped out back in the day, with Lance no less, and vaguely, he felt that he missed doing this.

"I can't remember the last time we built a fire by ourselves." Lance quipped.

"No thanks to you," Eugene flicked off a snail from a broken tree branch, "Remember the comet shower? We weren't exactly supposed to invite the King over."

A few steps away, he heard Lance huff, "Oh come on, that was over half a year ago, lighten up! Besides most of that was ruined by those weird hamsters."

They easily fell into light-hearted squabbling.  
Eugene almost forgot about the eventual doom their so called adventure was about to bring them, key word almost, he wasn't the only one who was thinking about it.

"Hey Eugene."

"What?"

"Don't do that again."

"Uh.. do what?"

Eugene gave him a look, but Lance still had his back turned, he even seemed tense. Taking a step forward, Eugene suddenly stopped. Almost dying seemed to follow him around a lot these days.

"Oh."

He didn't know what to say.

Eugene rubbed the back of his neck.

Truthfully, he didn't remember much about that fight against Hector, and in his mind, it was a battle between wanting to and not at the same time.

He did recall, however, the inability to breath, there was nothing great about having the air squeezed out of you. He didn't even know what happened next, just the blurry image of Rapunzel, her hair black, and a cacophony of other things.

And that was just it with him wasn't it? He never does know anything until it was already done. He figured that was his own fault. All afternoon all he wanted was to forget about all this.

"Hello? Earth to Eugene?"

Eugene snapped back to reality, "Sorry, Lance, I just. Sorry."

Lance chuckled, "You weren't always the type to apologize so quickly."

"People change."

"They do."

"..."

"Are you okay?"

Eugene's brow furrowed, "Yes, yes, I'm just worried about Rapunzel, and well, maybe Cassandra too."

Lance went back to picking up measly piles of firewood, "They'll be fine. Probably."

Eugene awkwardly walked towards him, "Are _you_ okay?"

A chortle met his worried tone. "We've had worse days than this, remember the wedding?"

"Well, objectively its worse to nearly die and-" Eugene shook his head, "I mean, you did nearly die because of that, so I guess you're... right."

A grin stretched across Lance's face. "Of course. I'm always right."

Eugene found himself smiling despite the current situation. "Earlier today you were-"

"Ah-ah-ah." Lance tutted, holding a finger against his lips. "You've already called me out for being dishonest, I don't need anymore of that."

Eugene pushed his hand (and face) away and stifled a chuckle, "Whatever you say Lance."

"Good!" Lance herded him back to their group.

They came upon the others resting at the edge of the forest. Rapunzel and Cassandra were still by their earlier spot, the former had her head resting on the latter's shoulder.

Eugene softened.

Lance nudged his shoulder, "I relinquish my title of being right. I actually don't know if they're going to be fine." he shivered slightly, "Cassandra's arm looked real bad."

Eugene released a small breath, "I know." he gently settled the branches in his arms onto the ground, absent-mindedly grabbing two pieces of flint from his small bag. "I saw."

"Hey." Lance set a hand on his shoulder, "I'm here if you wanna talk, little buddy."

Eugene gave Lance the two rocks, "Don't call me little buddy." it was deadpan but there was no ill-intent. "Now drop those sticks here already and help me with this fire."

"Yes'sir."

Quietly, they began to start the fire, Eugene relished the way this reminded him of nights long ago. Though usually it was one or the other who began their campfires. The one who wasn't helping was the one resting, and honestly it had been years since Eugene was separated from Lance. So he literally could not even remember the last time they had done this before he met Rapunzel.

Eugene watched him strike flint, it sparked and fell onto a dry leaf. "Y'know," he began, and Lance hummed in acknowledgement as he blew onto the tiny embers, "I never asked, where have you been all that time since we separated?"

"We already talked about this didn't we?" Lance said, sounding faintly but genuinely confused, "I was in prison."

"Right." Eugene bit the inside of his cheek, eyes cast down, "Sorry for.. never going back to rescue you."

Lance cursed under his breath as the flame he was nursing went out, he coughed and turned to Eugene, "That was a long time ago." he conceded, looking far more upset about the fire than some little miss-step in the past, "Happens to the best of us, besides, it was uh, fun? I got tired of running around, it was nice to have a bed, and three meals a day! Not to mention you had a bounty, they would've had your head the moment you got captured." he seemed to chuckle fondly at the memory.

Eugene, however, recalled the events bitterly, he wasn't the one between them who had suggested thieving in the first place, yet clearly, he was the one who was better known for it, so if course that left the danger of being caught, Lance could wait a few years in prison, he couldn't unless he was sure he could escape.

Lance flicked his wrist to the stack of branches and leaves, "Can you start this now? I just don't know how to start it with flint."

Eugene blinked at him, then supplied himself with his old dagger inside his vest, "That's because you strike it with steel."

"I knew that."

Eugene didn't reply. It took two tries, and now they had a campfire.

Lance whistled out a tune, "I'm more of an inside person anyway."

"You've only lived in the castle for roughly four months."

"It's all about the experience!"

Before Eugene could rebuke, they both looked up at the sound of two sets of steps approaching. Rapunzel offered a weary smile, Cassandra didn't look at either of them.

That bothered Eugene more than he'd like to admit, and words left his mouth before he could process them.

"I'll take first watch tonight."

Lance, ever the sworn problematic best friend, grinned lazily and waved his hand, "I'll take second."

Rapunzel's eyes flashed gratefully, she was tired. Eugene stood up and gave her a kiss on the forehead before cupping her cheeks, "Go get some sleep."

She nodded, whispering "I love you," before pulling away and bumping shoulders with Cassandra, they slowly went to the horses, murmuring to each other.

Lance and Eugene observed their tedious process of finding a way to make do with roots as pillows for a goodnight's rest.

"When do you think will Cassandra... open up more?" Lance made himself comfortable, "She's got some serious problems about keeping things to herself."

Eugene plopped down next to him, and with no hesitation, answered the question with two simple words.

"A while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't ready for this tentpole episode, im still dying inside rip


	16. journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scared look the guy had when he pulled him in was the first taste he had of freedom. And boy was it delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for mirror mirror!!  
> turn back if u still haven't watched the episode, or like, go ahead lol if u dont mind spoilers  
> sometimes i gotta remind myself that i dont have to make every chapter i post long bc i called this a drabble series first for a reason

It has been forever, since he's been in the outside world. The other side of the mirror was always so dreary, so annoyingly boring, but now, he's out, and in a body he could get used to no less.

For now though, he'd have to act his way into fooling the others, and that meant having some way of knowing how this guy acted, he figured he was some kind of narcissist, looking so distracted by using that mirror.

As he fixed his collar he accidently kicked something over. It was a journal.

Looking around to see if no one was around, the doppelganger bent down and picked it up, turning the pages and reading the delicate hand notes and colorful pictures written and drawn by a girl called Rapunzel.  
He figured that was the one who had freakishly long blonde hair.

After examining a few of the pages, he snorted. Apparently the girl and this dude are in love, a concept he probably would never understand. He wrinkled his nose, the girl had written a whole lot of stuff about the guy- Eugene, who was once a thief, and once under the guise of Flynn Rider.

A few simple minutes of reading brought him to a few impeccable conclusions, one, these two were undeniably in love with each other (he reckoned that was serious given the fact that he actually died for her once), two, talk about something right out of a story book- Rapunzel was a Princess, three, these two were under some pretty disbelieving circumstances. Rapunzel was stuck in a tower for eighteen years and one day Eugene just happened to save her? And now they were 'following their destiny' by following a bunch of pointy rocks after having her hair grow back by touching it in the first place.

He groaned, "That's a lot to take in even for something like me but! Surprisingly informative, I just have to act like a guy who's infuriatingly full of himself and act like I love Rapunzel." he rubbed his fuzzy chin, "Easy enough, I can be annoying. Besides, this princess is a cutie."

Glancing back at the large mirror, he grinned, "I'll be the best double there ever will be, this 'Rapunzel' of yours won't even notice the difference."

He began to go to the boys' room and muttered under his breath, "Now I just gotta figure out what the heck the 'smolder' is supposed to be."

For some reason Rapunzel hadn't drawn it in. He shrugged, probably because it sounded and looked ridiculous in the first place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not exactly ur usual pov eugene chapter but it works, right????  
> i also might write something for youre kidding me but idk what else to add to that besides like making eugene remember stuff abt the orphanage.   
> (clenches fist, we are Still Deprived of Child Eugene)


	17. stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year is a pretty long time to think about someone else's birthday, though there was a lot of distractions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet, set in Lost and Found when raps and eugene were heading back to the caravan
> 
> more updates abt me and life in general at the end notes

"Since when have you been planning this 'birthday'?" Eugene asked jokingly, his eyes briefly examining the piece of jewel Vigor had given him with their departure.

Rapunzel turned to him, her hands caressing her hair, "It's been in my mind since we went out to the castle gardens for the first time."

"Ah." Eugene remembered her asking him about his birthday, and him dismissing it as something neither he or anyone at the orphanage really thought to celebrate over. "That long ago now?"

"Things were so busy back at home that it slipped my mind," Rapunzel admitted, "Before I knew it, it was my birthday again and then we suddenly had to go on this journey."

Eugene felt a frown tugging his lips, and he pocketed the red stone into his pocket, "Things are pretty hectic for us aren't they? But thanks for the birthday," he gave her an honest, genuine smile, "It was nice. Granted this little journey for a piece of scroll was the center of it."

Rapunzel meandered over to his side and gave his cheek a small peck.

When he shot her a questioning look for the gesture she smiled again, much more sweetly this time.

"Consider it another birthday present."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW okay so i originally planned to post three fics in the week bet rapunzeltopia, lost and found, and destinies collide but i got sick and writing got delayed oof  
> we're in for a fun time, these dorks will be the literal end of me. i am deceased. expect more stuff regarding canon stuff, also im tempted to write an au one-shot if eugene grew up in the dark kingdom with his dad, so yeah, theres that
> 
> and also!!! come scream with me abt all things tangled at tumblr!! im vigor-the-visionary (the one whos been screaming abt the obvs stuff in canon lol )


	18. midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . . he was getting tired of these dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to be a direct part 2 of chapter 8 'snafu' (eugene just woke up from said nightmare)  
> i had this planned out and written in my notes around the same time i wrote that chapter but i never got around to fixing it up until now  
> enjoy it as you will, bc after i finished typing it i realized it was four times as long lol

There was always a constant stillness, back in the castle. It was different from living outside, where you had to be keenly aware of your surroundings at all times. Never mind that most of his nights were spent actually trying to get some sleep, for it was usually something incredibly uncomfortable that was under his head. A rock, perhaps. But now that he had an actual bed, something that was not so rickety and drafty and cold, he’s frustrated by how… real it was.

Maybe the reason he was thinking about that now when the moon was high and up in the sky was because of the thoughts fluttering in his mind like the butterflies in his stomach, _or maybe_ , _genius,_ his brain supplies sarcastically, _it’s because you just woke up from the same nightmare for the third time this week._

Eugene slumps a pillow over his eyes, tired, frustrated, and sleepy.

He couldn’t help it. It was just, plain awful of everything to make him feel bad for where he was now, for how he was lying down on a comfortable bed, for how he was pardoned.

For how he was with Rapunzel.

His belly twists, and he’s suddenly reminded of… _that witch_. Raw emotions gnaw at his skull, fear and horror and anger, it reminds him of the cold steel forcefully thrust onto his body, of chains harshly tied against his wrists, and the burn of being pulled away from the first person who has ever liked him for being him.

Rubbing his eyelids and gritting his teeth, Eugene would’ve opted to go and grab a glass of water, but the telltale suspicion in the eyes of the guards patrolling the halls tonight would no doubt be sent word of by mouth to the king. He has enough on his plate as it is, with the Captain of the Guards breathing down his neck and all the mutters and rumors about him getting off easy with the audacity to think that being together with someone with royal blood was okay.

The worst part of it that he was slowly easing into thinking they were _right_ , and the anxiety chewed at him like a piece of gum, doubt forming stress and then continuing into his dreams. It made him terrified losing it all. Made him scared of being Eugene Fitzherbert.

He was only here because he was the first one to climb the tower, and that in itself, in his own opinion, was pretty pathetic. If Rapunzel was given a choice, he wonders if she would still choose him, and he feels icy when a tiny voice sent the silent reminder that Flynn Rider wouldn’t even choose _her_ in the first place.

Funniest of it all (it really wasn’t), these things led to much direr things, things such as being trapped forever and being stabbed, he always had niggling doubts regarding what happened in those short days. He would have saved Rapunzel, of course, then again, having her first taste of freedom be tainted with two deaths in a row probably wasn’t the best way to go about it. Eugene still felt guilty at times, knowing he made a choice and did it without her permission, even if it was in his best intentions. Sometimes he still catches her fiddling with her hair, eyes slightly sour, and he hasn’t even apologized yet.

Sweat beads on his forehead. He presses his palm against his eyes until it gives him a mild headache, the image of Rapunzel’s frightened face and the blood on his hand making him tremble. He doesn’t know how she ever put up living with Gothel.

Eugene swallows and bites back the tears that may be forming right now, he isn’t too sure through the lump in his throat.

He is _so_ tired.

He’s about to give up and steel himself for another sleepless night when he startles at the series of soft knocks from his bedroom door. It takes a couple of bizarre, mind-boggling seconds before he is able to recognize the fact that it meant someone was looking for him at heaven knows what hours in the night. And he tenses at the thought.

Either the guards have found a reason to throw him into the castle dungeon or Rapunzel wasn’t having the best night as well, Eugene scrambles to get the door open, and the first sight that greets him is the lost princess’ mop of brown hair.

His hand twitches, instinctively wanting to reach out and make sure this wasn’t another dream, yet he stops himself and scans her face.

Her eyes are wide and searching, in the split-second he examines her features, he deflates with relief, no signs of a nightmare; if he was being honest he would admit that he wasn’t at the best condition to comfort her with the proper words, he was emotionally exhausted.

But still, he stares at her form, her face, and commits them to memory, he really wants to hug her right now, knowing she was okay, that she was here, that everything was real and she was happy. That he _didn’t_ fail her. He clenches his fist.

“You’re up.” Rapunzel says first.

Her quiet whisper led Eugene to the sudden clarity that his body was also quite physically exhausted too, he yawns, “Yeah? Isn’t that why you’re here?” he rubs his cheeks, hoping she won’t notice how hot his eyes felt and how he wanted to cry.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Rapunzel admits a bit sheepishly, “I didn’t know where to go so I came here, I didn’t want to wake you though.”

Eugene blinks, “So you tried to see if I was awake.” he drawls.

Rapunzel gives a tiny nod, “You don’t have to let me in, I can see you’re tired?” she squints at him, and he off-handedly makes himself look less weary, “ _Have_ you been sleeping? I couldn’t hear your usual snoring.”

It’s either too late at night or too early in the day to lie at all so he doesn’t, “I’ve been having a hard time sleeping too,” he waves a dismissive hand before she can spell out her worry, “Nothing out of the ordinary though, I’m just not used… to this.” He gestures at the room behind him.

When Rapunzel stares at him more, he clears his throat, feeling self-conscious, “Well, you’re here now, it would be pretty rude of me to not offer you to come inside.”

Never mind that people would probably question his motives, he’d actually be able to relax knowing that Rapunzel was right here, all in her sunshine glory, all fine.

She agrees, and together, the two of them sit on his bed. The princess glancing at the window, and the former thief glancing at her.

The gentle cold and silence wraps its arms around his fuzzy mind, and his sight clouds over as he continues gazing at the love of his life. Eugene feels like he’s about to collapse in exhaustion right then and there until the other person in the room breaks the cocoon of peace and quiet.

“I still can’t believe that I’m the lost princess.”

And he sits there, dumbstruck for a few seconds before his shoulders visibly go frigid once Rapunzel’s gaze lands on him; expectant, questioning.

“Right...” Eugene kneads the nape of his neck, “You tell me, Blon- “ he stops himself, coughing, Rapunzel pretends not to notice, “..princess, I’ve never exactly dated a royal before.”

She wrinkles her nose, “I’ve never _felt_ like a royal. I know I figured it out myself, I just don’t think I’m suited for all those rules and dresses- I’m just fine with my old one.”

“Maybe so,” he says, laughing. He slowly reaches up to twirl her hair between his fingers, “But I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it, when the time comes.”

She smiles, caressing the back of his hand, the soft touches warmed his heart, “The Queen _did_ say that I can lead the kingdom however way I want.”

Eugene’s eyelids droop, “The Queen?” he echoes drowsily, curious as to why she would call her mother like that so formally. His shoulders slacken as he begins to lean heavily against the wall by his bed. Neither notice the way their hands eventually drift away from each other.

“Yes,” Rapunzel answers, misunderstanding the question in his words, “They said Corona wasn’t always peaceful like this, that there used to be a war between…”

\--

_There was always a constant stillness in the castle. You tell yourself that you eventually had to live with it. It’s a stillness you may even miss someday._

Why would I miss it if I would always be here? _You wonder._

_No one answers your question._

\--

The quiet was inexplicably calmer now, it wasn’t the same suffocating silence he often finds himself alone with, in fact, Eugene can hear the subtle melody of an angel’s vocal cords.

Maybe he was being dramatic, but it really was heavenly, the warm presence of someone watching over him, a solid comfort that held such simple familiarity that he thought it would be the closest thing he would ever get to a family.

\--

The next day he finds himself awake at the liveliest time of the kingdom, already he could hear the loud buzz of activity from the streets people eager for another day’s worth of celebration. From what his groggy memories provide, today would officially be the last.

Eugene struggles to raise himself from his bed, clothes messy and crinkled as he stretches out his arms. The sunlight catches his face, and it warms up his body.

It reminds him of the ghostly touch of tender fingers sliding through his hair, the vague memory of being sung to sleep, and he spots someone beyond his window.

She was wearing a happy smile, cheerfully waving at everyone who would simply even just smile at her. If he was to describe her in one word it would be bright; it was like staring at a second Corona sun.

Eugene draws a hand over his face, it was rare for him to get embarrassed, and he could count the times he ever got flustered in one hand, but this one woman could do it without him even noticing. He hopes no one could see the large, goofy grin forming on his lips and the warm blush spreading across his cheeks.

As another cheer resounds across the town square, Eugene utters three simple words, something so small compared to the clamor of the kingdom’s inhabitants, yet something just as profound and caring, perhaps something even more.

_“I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh!! and btw! thank you all so much for 1400+ hits and 76 kudos!!  
> ive been meaning to mention it much earlier but i kept forgetting asjdhgkjagsd


	19. crackle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a few, let's say... things left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild spoilers for rapunzel day one up ahead

"I don't suppose there was anything worth mentioning about the fact that you tried to hide erasing Blondie's memories from us, huh?" Eugene gruffly sat down on the ground, "Madame Ice Demon?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes, throwing a few dry sticks onto the campfire, the air was damp, cold, there was no moon tonight but Eugene figured it was already pretty late. "Lay off, Fitzherbert. How is she?"

"Still asleep," Eugene answered evenly, he yawned, "A year and a half's bunch of memories overwhelmed her, she's pretty tired."

She seemed to pause at this, before abruptly changing the subject, "Why aren't _you_ asleep?"

He shrugged, "I figured relieving you of guard duty tonight?" he licked his lips, they felt chapped and dry, "I dunno, just wanted to look at the stars."

"Really now." Cassandra's eyes were on the flames of the campfire, "You know it's not really easy to talk with you seriously when your hair is all mussed up like that."

Eugene patted at his hair by instinct, it was indeed, very messy. He hadn't found the time to look at a mirror when he was busy seeing to Rapunzel and a now destroyed set of clothes, piranhas were messy nibblers.

He sighed as he tried to comb it with his fingers, too tired to actually bother with it all that much. "I'll just fix it in the morning, there's no one to impress- and besides, when have you ever even taken me seriously in the first place?"

Cassandra snorted, "Point taken."

Eugene didn't bother to press on about her and Rapunzel, he wanted to, but he was tired, and sleepy, and he wasn't lying, he felt like looking at the stars tonight. He layed down onto the grass, his arms crossing behind the back of his head, and watched.

Cassandra followed his gaze, "What was she like when you first met her?" she asked.

"Well judging from what happened yesterday then pretty much the same as what you experienced." Eugene said, not breaking sweat, "Never saw her that wild with those leaves and face paint though, that was new. Then again I never did face the wrath of a Rapunzel who had taken her frog." he smiled at the memories, "Wacked me with a frying pan then tied me up to a chair, I didn't expect this kind of development from then."

The fire crackled, Cassandra let her eyes rest on the surrounding trees, seeing if Owl was back from his nightly hunts, "How about you though?" she said idly, "I've heard that Flynn Rider wasn't that gung ho to lose a tiara that day."

"Right and wrong." Eugene conceded, the mild annoyance in his tone making Cassandra smirk, "I won't deny that I tried to scare her off, I even brought her to the Snuggly Duckling, was working before someone came looking for my head."

Cassandra chuckled dryly, "Those thugs couldn't scare a chicken if they tried."

"You're objectively terrifying so I can't argue with that." Eugene propped himself up with his elbows, "Why are you asking me all this anyway?"

"Just curious, she was pretty naive, but smart." Cassandra lightly jerked her head to the sky, "She figured out I was lying to her when she realized the stars didn't line up to the direction of her old tower."'

Eugene hummed. "She's grown a lot."

"Yeah," Cassandra agreed, releasing a breath, "She really has."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cass is complicated for me to write, but her and eugenes banter is so fun to do lol


	20. peachy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The palace offered little comfort to a former thief with itchy fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another!! short one!!  
> this is a biiiittt ooc, and kinda a bit off regarding timelines but i wanted to write eugene struggling with feelings(tm)

"You don't usually act like this." Rapunzel murmured.

Eugene shifted his weight on the tiled roof of the castle, "No." he complied, "I usually don't."

They were on their second week of living in Corona, Rapunzel had slowly been making progress with the fact that she was the Lost Princess.

Eugene was trying, he really was, but sometimes things were just too good to be true.

"Have you ever wondered," he began, and Rapunzel's shoulders perked up, "where we'd be if you didn't figure out that you were, um." he coughed, gesturing to her.

Apparantly it was funny because she chuckled, "You can call me the princess you know, it's not that big of a deal." Eugene would've had replied with some witty comment but he stayed silent when her eyes grew more thoughtful, "But to answer your question, yes, I have."

Eugene quirked an eyebrow, "And what, if I may ask, is your opinion on that matter?"

"I don't really know," Rapunzel admitted, "Though it definitely involved less lessons about politics and taxes."

That managed to make Eugene bark out a laugh, and Rapunzel counted that as a win. "You're not wrong, Sunshine, though it definitely would have been interesting." he rested a hand on his chin, absentmindedly rubbing his goatee, "Imagine that, huh, Flynn Rider touring the Lost Princess her kingdom."

"Did you want to do that?"

"Hm?"

"Explore Corona," Rapunzel said, "With me?"

Eugene hummed, "Granted there'd be a horse and a frog following us for most of the trip," he shrugged, "It's not so much a want kind of thing rather than I don't want to..." he cleared his throat, "that I don't want to be away from you."

"Aww, Eugene." she edged closer to him and hugged his shoulders, "That's so sweet."

"Yeah yeah I know, the legendary Flynn Rider is actually a sap." He figured the least he deserved was indulge in this, and so he leaned into her embrace, enjoying her warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw,, im workin on another fic for once and it focuses on the show's main protags  
> its a bit of a trip since ive basically only been writing with eugene's pov in the past few months or so (and one time with arianna but shhh we dont talk abt that) but its been uhhh fun??? i can compliment eugene w/o making it seem like hes a narcisstic ass haha  
> the fic in itself, and im saying it rn as a preview, is very, VERY, self-indulgent


	21. purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU one-shot(?); Eugene was never sent to the orphanage.  
> The terror and excitement upon venturing somewhere far away was a unique but welcome feeling in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its only been a few days since my last post but.. listen... LISTEN

"I suppose there is nothing I can do to stop you." Edmund said, a small upturn to his lips, "You're very stubborn."

Eugene adjusted his boots, smiling back when he looked up to his father, "I got it from my parents." He patted at his clothes, he was wearing one of the few sets of armor left in their desolate home. Eugene had always complained about them being too spiky for his liking. Standing up, he laid a hand on his hip, "This is it, then?"

Edmund went closer to him and brushed dust off of his shoulder pads, "It's never, 'it', son," he murmured, voice low and thick with emotion, Eugene softened, "You're eighteen years old-"

"And a half," Eugene interjected, earning a bemused glance.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say." Edmund chuckled, "You're young, and I do have a say that it's still too early for you to travel the world on your own-"

Eugene groaned, " _Dad-_ "

"- _but_ , I know how much you've been waiting for this day, and I trust that you can take care of yourself."

Eugene rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarassed, "You taught me well," he said.

Edmund stretched out his one good arm, open for a hug.

Though he was rolling his eyes, Eugene went and hugged him back anyway. It was awkward and a bit uncomfortable because his armor was in the way, but Edmund's embrace was warm and strong, reminding him of when he was a kid who only had his father as his sole human companion, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm going to miss you," Edmund whispered, something breaking in Eugene's heart, "Be careful, Eugene."

Eugene's gaze lowered to the ground, "Why don't you just come with me?" he murmured, sounding very much like the small child he once was, "We don't have to live miserably here, you can move on, we both can, and wouldn't Mom want that?"

He felt Edmund shaking his head, the older man leaned back from their hug, and reluctantly, Eugene let him, "You know I can't do that, someone has to guard the opal."

Disappointed, though he made sure not to show it on his face, Eugene sighed, "I know, I wish the stupid rock didn't exist."

A forlorn expression settled on Edmund's face, he was going to say something before getting distracted by a bird perching on his shoulder, "Ah, Hamuel."

Eugene held out his hand for the feathered animal to stand on, and Hamuel happily complied. He fondly pet it's head, "Take care of Dad for me bud."

When the black bird cooed in response, Eugene glanced back at his father, "We will keep in touch though, right?" he asked, "With the ravens?"

"Of course," Edmund said, "So long as you don't mind a flock of them following you now and then."

Eugene winced, that didn't sound reassuring if he was wandering a place full with people. His attire was weird enough, he hasn't exactly been in a society yet but he _has_ read enough books to know sauntering around wearing a black suit of armor would be deemed suspicious, what were people going to think if they saw him like that with a black cloud of ravens following him around too?

How was he going to explain himself? What if the townsfolk didn't want him around and threw him in their dungeons? Not that Eugene would let them but still.

 _Maybe this is a bad idea_.

He bit his lip, mentally swatting the thoughts away, he'd already made a promise to himself that he was certainly not chickening out simply because the thought of meeting new people made anxiety coil in his stomach, he was better than that.

The world was dangerous, sure, but Eugene had enough lectures and training sessions with his father to be capable enough to take care of himself, Edmund was soft at most times, but he was stern when it came to teaching him about the outside world.

"I may not have travelled past this kingdom's borders for two decades," Edmund told him once, "Yet even I know enough about the shadows lurking in every corner, and if you plan to travel around the world, you will need to learn about being independent," his gaze had darkened then, "You just can't trust anyone easily these days."

"Son?"

Eugene started, startled out of his thoughts, he realized Hamuel had already flew off his arm, "Yeah?"

Edmund jerked his head to Eugene's satchel, "The map- have you decided on where you're going?"

"I..." Eugene paused, "Among the kingdoms, I guess I wanted to visit all of them? I do have my eye on Corona though."

"It's been a long while since I've heard from any of them. I've no idea of what they know of the Dark Kingdom, so be wary." Edmund mused, last he heard there was still trouble in Corona regarding former Saporians who disliked the outcome of their trivial war. "Be careful when you head to that place."

Eugene straightened, looking curious, "You're still not worried about the Separatists, are you? That happened way before this kingdom even ceased to exist! Surely they don't plan on overthrowing a kingdom now of all times?"

"You can never be too prepared," Edmund warned, "People can harbor hate for a very long time, just look at what getting angry at the opal did to me!" he gestured at the nub that was left of his right arm.

"Ughhh..." Eugene looked away, "I get it, I get it, sorry. I should probably get going now anyway."

"Do you want to leave me behind that badly?" Edmund teased, laughing when Eugene spluttered, "Settle down! I'm just messing with you, though before you leave I'd like you to have something from me."

Eugene was silent, a petulant expression on his face, "...I hope it's not your bear cape, I look intimidating enough without having to look like a literal anima-"

Edmund shushed him as he removed the piece of jewelry he always wore around his neck. He held it out so Eugene could take it.

Surprise coated Eugene's features when his father showed him the small pendant, "Mom's... necklace?"

"I've held onto it all this time," he said, "It was handed down, from your mother's family, and she gave it to me before she passed away."

"Dad.."

"I'll be fine, theres no need to worry, son."  


Eugene reached out and gently caressed the purple stone, it was smooth and scratched, years and years of excessive wear showing how old it was. "I'll take care of it," he said, determinedly gripping it in his hands, "I promise."

“I know you will.”

The young man pursed his lips, "If this was passed down everytime someone kicked the bucket," Eugene began, shivering slightly when he wore it around his neck and tucked it into his shirt, out of sight, he smirked at his dad, "This doesn't mean you're going to die on me, are you?"

Edmund rolled his eyes, "I've got a few years left in me yet, the moonstone may have took my arm but I'm still capable of defending myself and chasing off a few stragglers."

"No kidding." Eugene said, remembering the amount of times he was throttled to the ground, Edmund did not waste any time training himself every time he trained his own son, and Eugene found it in himself to be a little proud of that.

Edmund grinned, "Farewell, Eugene, I love you." he paused for a bit, "Say hi to Hector for me."

"If his pets don't clober me first." Eugene retorted, then added more softly, "I love you too."

"I'll send in a raven and tell him you're visiting."

Like that will change much of anything, Eugene thought.

"Right." he deadpanned. "I'll come back soon, hopefully with a way to destroy the opal."

Eugene didn't acknowledge the way doubt clouded Edmund's eyes, "We'll see to that in the future, son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would die for this au  
> i might write more abt this! i wanted to put a lot more references in here and even wanted a throw away line abt quirin living in corona and adira bein sneaky and not being in edmunds radar but it just didnt fit in right ;;


	22. life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His head had a lot of interesting ways to shove reminders of who he was onto his face, and that included dreams of talking to himself, in the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> try not to get too confused abt this one. its weird.

The darkness enveloped his surroundings, barely letting him see past his own limbs. Normally, he would've called out, ask if anyone was there, but having had the same dream for the past few months there's nothing he could really do about it rather than let it be, much to his chagrin.

It teetered off from his usual grandeur images of islands piled with gold or horror stricken memories of losing Rapunzel to Gothel or getting stabbed. A quick look through the royal library with only slight interest had him find out that this odd phenomena was called lucid dreaming.

He knew he was in his own mindscape of unconsciousness, and the texts had said people would be able to control everything in these types of dreams. Eugene wanted to lay off the author who had written that, give them a piece of his mind about writing lies in a book.

He did not have the capability of controlling this dream.

Neither did the book really give an answer on how to take care of it.

It rarely changed, in his head, what with how much he'd let his imagination stretch.

"Fitzherbert, nice to see that you'd visit."

Eugene looked up to see the very real, very vivid body of Flynn Rider, arms crossed and eyes squinting at him condenscendingly. His skin is dull, pale against the shaded light of wherever the heck they were right now. His voice was similar to a passing whisper over Eugene's ears.

The latter ignored the bright red stain on the other's stomach. Instead, he put on a cheerful facade and winked, "Flynn Rider! Same old, same old I hope? How are you doing over here?"

Flynn rolled his eyes, "As much fun as it'd get to be stuck in this dump." he kicked at the ground, and instantly, the unwelcome floor of Rapunzel's old tower came into view.

Littered with tangled up swaths of brown hair and glass shards, Eugene never knew how his mind was capable of such lengths to remember all of this, he'd only ever been here two times.

He walked towards a pillar forming on the edges of the room, chains still tied up and rusting on the sides. An old brown stain was visible on the wooden floorboards and he crouched down to stare at it. A lot of things that were left behind in this place were eerie reminders of what had transpired here.

Flynn's footsteps echoed in the silence, he stopped and stood behind Eugene. "You left me." he said, firm, steady- accusing, almost.

Eugene sweeped the ground with the back of his hand, he hummed forlornly, "You know I had to do it sooner or later, I'm done with that part of my life."

Flynn snorted, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Sure, it's all fine to abandon me here for the rest of your miserable life, whatever you say, _Eugene_."

The crook said it so scathingly, Eugene wondered whether this was really him talking to his past self or just a twisted mind trick his brain came up to scorn him with, and for what reason, he hasn't the slightest idea why.

He turned around, and before he could reply, Flynn leveled closer to him for eye contact, glare dark and brooding, he wrinkled his nose, "I've been living out there for _two decades_ , Fitzherbert, longer than your half a year of doing nothing but sitting on your ass and getting things handed to you. Did you really think I wouldn't mind letting you waste yourself away? Did you think you could kill me so easily?"

"I didn't kill you." Eugene retorted as he flicked the other's chin, mildly affronted, "Gothel did, and it was for the best."

"You don't get to decide that!" Great, he was yelling now, Flynn gritted his teeth, he was fuming. "And don't change the subject, Gothel may have stabbed us but you were the one who left me here. Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you always were a coward, always running away from your problems."

Eugene tried not to release a groan, "Not to make it seem like I'm 'changing the subject'," he said, mocking, "I'm pretty sure you were the one doing all the running, not me."

"And who are you exactly?" Flynn taunted, smirking when Eugene hesitated, though he didn't back down. "You're a joke, you made me to feel better, to _be_ better, and now you're thinking people will like _you_?" he chuckled, "You don't even know who you are, the last time anyone knew Eugene Fitzherbert was when he was a child. And what is he doing now? Nothing."

This time Eugene let himself snap, his fist clenching, "I am not doing _nothing_! I have a job in the castle! I teach the royal guards how to think like a thie-" he sputtered.

"Exactly." Flynn scowled, "A thief. What's to say about that huh, Eugene?"

"Shut up!"

Eugene flinched, rearing back in surprise as a small child ran forward to stand in front of him, arms spread wide like he was trying to scare off an animal that was too close for comfort. "You don't know anything at all! You're just being dumb!"

Flynn's earlier satisfaction of bringing him down turned into sourness, "How are you any better? You're just a kid! And didn't I tell you to go away?"

The child pointed an accusing finger at him, "What you say doesn't matter at all, you're being mean! Eugene's better than you! More than you'll ever be! Even more so than the two of us combined!"

Eugene blinked, recovering from his stupor.

Oh yeah, he almost forgot about this little guy, orphan him, as a ten year old, you get the point.

Flynn and kid Eugene continued to growl at each other like cat and dog.

He could only stare at them, at the thief, at the child, at himself. All his anger melted away, and he only felt weary. This was stupid. Really freaking stupid.

"Stop." Eugene said lamely, earning a snort and a blank, confused look, "No one here is better than the other, we're all the same person." He squatted down to pat kid Eugene's head, "Don't undermine yourself just because I'm past you," he chanced a glance at Flynn, "I- _we've_ grown, but we all still got the fingers of a thief, the heart of a child, and nothing I'd ever do can change that."

For once Flynn doesn't spit angrily, he just stood there, lowering his head, he seemed a little sadder, "There's no point anyway," he muttered, "In the end, I'll just be stuck here."

"Maybe." Eugene mumbled, and grew silent. _Sorry_ , a tiny voice in his mind said.

Their surroundings grew brighter, Eugene belatedly realized that he was waking up.

"Seems like I have to go." He told them, subtly watching their faces.

Flynn's expression went dark once more, and kid Eugene can't even glance at him.

_You look like your about to cry._ Eugene thought, a lump in his throat, swallowing, he said instead, "Don't stare at me like that."

Kid Eugene smiled at him, a contrast to the way his eyes were frowning, and Eugene heard the lie before it even left the child's mouth, "We'll be okay. Goodbye."

Eugene nodded, not finding the right words to reply with. He closed his eyes.

Flynn clicked his tongue, his next statement echoing in Eugene's ears as the white ceiling of his room welcomed him 'home'.

"You probably shouldn't come back."

\--

He doesn't have _any_ kind of dream for a while after that. Whether that was a good thing or not he's not sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: hm, i wonder what itd be like if eugene had a chance to talk to his past selves and come to terms with the fact that he has also, figuratively speaking, even abandoned himself at some points in his life  
> brain: weird flex but ok


End file.
